


Pay Attention To Me

by nine_rainbows



Series: JFF (Just For Fun) [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nine_rainbows/pseuds/nine_rainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael and Luke left in the dressing room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story and it's for fun! Hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes. :D

"Michael..." Luke pinch Michael's thigh, but the blue haired boy keeps paying attention to his phone.

"Hm?" Michael hums in response. The blonde had to pout and snorts. He's bored and need a talk because only Michael accompanied.

"Michael..." Luke groaned to get a proper answer from Michael, but he still got no response and Michael raises his eyebrows instead.

"Yeah, what?" The blue haired boy made Luke rolls his eyes. Luke crossed his arms on the chest and thinking.

There's no other way to distract Michael if he is in focus, but Luke got an idea how he could distract him. Luke stood up from his seat and moves onto Michael's lap. Michael realized the weight on his lap, but he keeps paying attention to his phone. Luke tuts and took Michael's phone away, put it down on the couch next to him.

"Hey! Wha-" Michael was trying to take back his phone, but when he realized Luke was on his lap, Michael crosses his arms over his chest, while looking up to Luke, "What is this?"

"Got to distract you, because I was fucking bored here. I need you to pay attention to me. So, no other choice than this." Luke shrugged and puts both of his hands on Michael's tummy. He moves his face forward a little bit, left an inch gap between their faces. Michael smirked as he looks down to Luke's lips.

"Great." Michael looks up again to Luke's eyes, "So, you distracted me because you need attention and this kind of an attention that you need, huh?" Michael moves both his hands to Luke's little back, down to his ass cheeks and squeeze them. Luke instantly moves his hands up to Michael's chest, holding his weight and shuts his eyes.

"Fuck." Luke whimpers. He got a boner so quickly just from the touch. Michael likes to hear he moans. The blue haired moves his head forward to bite Luke's neck, "Aw! Meanie..." Luke screamed and moved back a little bit just to look at Michael with a pout.

"You liked it, hm?" But suddenly Michael smack Luke's right ass cheek and the blonde hissed in pain, "Get up! We can continue this later. Now, move. You lil butt!"

Before Luke gets up, he says something, "So, I win your attention, now?"

"You really like to be the winner, huh?"

"Of course. Why not?"

"I'll let you know if you could make me feel good tonight."

"Deal." Luke pecked Michael's lips and got up from the blue haired lap, then took a seat next to him. Michael shook his head and smirked. After that, Michael starts to talk with Luke, who has already really bored when Michael ignored him. Don't need to wait until tonight, Luke will always be the winner, anyway. He's hot, who doesn't want him?


End file.
